DESCRIPTION (Taken from application abstract): Support is requested for a meeting to assess the current state of the art in the prediction of protein structure from sequence. This is the second such meeting. The first was held at the Asilomar Conference Center in California in December 1994. The goal of the meeting will be to provide an in-depth and objective assessment of our current abilities, and to assess progress since the first meeting. As with the first event, the meeting will be the culmination of a more extended process in which information about soon to be solved structures will be solicited from the experimental community, and predictions of the structures of those targets collected and assessed. The prediction process will begin in January 1996, and run through September. The meeting will take place at Asilomar from December 12th to the 16th, 1996, after the predictions have been assessed. Information about the complete process will be provided at web sites (http://iris4.carb.nist.gov).